


black hole

by kareofbears



Series: Escapril [24]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: FRIENDSHIP!!!, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23832238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kareofbears/pseuds/kareofbears
Summary: What Akira is doing in Kosei Academy's dormitory at 3AM is, frankly, beyond him.
Relationships: Kitagawa Yusuke & Kurusu Akira
Series: Escapril [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685116
Comments: 1
Kudos: 76





	black hole

**Author's Note:**

> how on earth is it less than a week till the end of escapril??

What Akira is doing in Kosei Academy's dormitory at 3AM is, frankly, beyond him. 

He yawns as he walks past sign after sign in an empty, yet stylishly abstract hallway, looking for a familiar door. Blinking blearily, he stops in front of the one labeled "Kitagawa Yusuke."

Akira raises his fist and knocks, softly at first, then louder once he gets no response. Letting out another yawn, he fishes his lanyard out of his jacket, a worryingly large number of keys clanging together (including but not limited to: Ryuji's apartment keys, Ann's house keys, the master key of the main Okumura office building, and the key to the diet building; If he were to lose these, he might as well go into witness protection), echoing in the empty hall that's filled to the brim with art. 

Unlocking it, he peers his head in, only to be faced with darkness. "Pardon the intrustion," Akira whispers, before stepping in. The door clicks closed behind him.

"Yusuke?"

Silence. 

Akira's lucky he's been to this dorm a handful of times—trying to traverse this without stepping on papers, paint brushes or, god forbid, a drying canvas makes him thank the stars that he's been trained on gymnastics with Yoshizawa. 

He lets his eyes adjust, taking it in once more. It's a big dorm room, but a tiny apartment. It's about the size of his attic in Leblanc, fitting a bedroom, a closet, and a bathroom. Every time he steps in here, there's something both equally interesting and alarming to look at—for instance, his second visit had allowed him them opportunity to see a vase that's up to his chest in height, completely filled with marbles. Now, he sees a voodoo doll on top of his shelf and isn't disappointed. 

And still no Yusuke in sight.

If he isn't here, then the only place he could be in is—

Akira sighs, and makes his way to the bathroom. This wouldn't be the first time this happened. 

Knocking on the bathroom door, he calls out, "Yusuke?"

"Ah, is that you, Akira?" A voice laughs, completely unphased that someone has entered his room without his knowledge. "Come in, come in!"

He opens the door, and still finds it in himself to be mildly surprised. 

Yusuke is painting a medium-sized canvas in darkness, with only his phone flashlight being lit at the ceiling sat on the toilet for lighting. He's still wearing his uniform, with the sleeves rolled neatly up to his elbows. His eyes are glinting with energy, but purple bags are prominent underneath them.

"I must say, this is a surprise," he says, still painting. "Is there a reason you're paying me a visit?"

"You haven't texted anyone in over two weeks."

"Two weeks? Isn't it Tuesday?"

"It's Friday."

"Oh," he replies, unperturbed. "My apologies—I lose track of time when I get inspired, as you know."

"I'm aware," Akira squints at him. "When did you last sleep?"

"Sleep is simply a hindrance that is not necessary when partaking in the act of creation, Akira."

"Awhile, huh?"

Yusuke doesn't answer, focusing instead on his brush strokes. After a few seconds, he lets out a yawn, before continuing.

"You can continue this tomorrow, can't you?"

"No," he scoffs, shaking his head and dipping his paint brush onto his wooden palette. "I can't rest when there's still an idea fresh in my mind."

Akira stares at him for a long moment. It's true—there hasn't been a time in their friendship where Yusuke is struck with inspiration and doesn't immediately try and commit time into making it happen. 

"Does this make you happy?" Akira asks.

"Obviously."

It's Akira's turn to shake his head. "I mean, does this make _you_ happy?"

Yusuke pauses, paint brush still in the air. He looks at Akira, and for a moment, a silent conversation passes through them. 

_Are you doing this for you, or as his student?_

He smiles at Akira, eyes soft. "Obviously," he repeats.

Akira nods, before yawning again. "Okay then." He sits on the ground, back pressing against the bathtub. "I'll at least be here to make sure you eat something for breakfast. Wake me up when you finish, okay?"

"Of course."

Leaning his head back, he nearly tilts over a bottle of shampoo as Yusuke turns back to his canvas. 

Yusuke may get sucked into his own world that no one can really reach that inevitably leads him to being alone, but it'll be a long, long time before Akira'll let him be lonely.

**Author's Note:**

> if any of you cool cats wants to rave with me about persona 5 royal (I'm not done yet but boy do i have a lot to yell about) my Tumblr is kareofbears :)))


End file.
